Greenlee et al. in European Patent Application No. 58,427 disclose that phosphonamide derivatives of proline, pipecolic acid, and thiazolidinecarboxylic acid possess angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity.
Harris et al. in European Patent Application No. 46,289 disclose that various substituted enantholactam derivatives possess angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity.
Harris et al. in European Patent Application No. 46,291 disclose that various substituted caprolactam derivatives possess angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity.
Harris et al. in European Patent Application No. 46,292 disclose that various substituted caprylolactam derivatives possess angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity.